


[All特] Swan （天鹅）

by Adeliad19



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliad19/pseuds/Adeliad19
Summary: 小盒因为感到孤单搬回宿舍去住，行程结束回到宿舍却发现自从搬出去半年也不回来看一次的哥哥和忙得飞起的忙内在搞基。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun & Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	[All特] Swan （天鹅）

“我因为感觉孤单回去住宿舍，却发现自己还是很孤单。”

___

非公开的行程结束得比他想象得还晚，李赫宰按下电梯的按钮时已经过了午夜十二点。

他早年被朴正洙管得很严，除非是行程需要，否则回家时间绝对不允许晚于宿舍门禁，以至于李赫宰已经将近三十五岁的人了，到宿舍门口还下意识地提心吊胆，担心队长大人会突然出现查自己的岗。

“但是我不是辛德瑞拉……超过十二点也没问题的吧？”

客厅里的灯只开了一盏，走廊上原本横七竖八的鞋子也摆的整整齐齐，餐厅的桌子上只光秃秃放了一盘早已凉透的炒年糕，看样子确实是曺圭贤的手艺，但除此之外房间里安静得像没有半点人气。

他可没想到朴正洙真的突袭了宿舍。

这套老房子隔音不是太好，但在最远离客厅的套间里，床上的人正被紧紧按在双人床上着操得人事不知，哪还能听见李赫宰开门的声音。

“哼........顶，顶到了，轻点啦.......”

朴正洙行程爆满，曺圭贤忙了好一阵子始终找不到和他日程表重合的空档，这次是瞅准了要和他一起过新年假期，终于偷偷把哥哥抓了来。不过一起下厨吃饭都是托词，才吃了一半就温言软语地哄着哥哥喝酒。

朴正洙又是心情低落，又是酒量太差，刚喝了一点就晕晕乎乎地要睡，端着杯子往小间里挪，自顾自把衣服散落了一路，曺圭贤就跟着在后面收。

好不容易把他安置到床上，朴正洙骨子里的享乐主义就开始冒头，柔韧性极佳的腿被大字型拉开抗在比他小了五岁的弟弟肩头，双脚随着他的肏干一下下地轻颤。

那贪吃的穴口被常年关照调教得极敏感，穴肉被屡次捣进去又翻出来，却依然漂亮得仿若两片脆弱的红玫瑰瓣，被溅出来的丰沛汁水则化成了秋日午夜里的月露，衬托得朴正洙下身格外娇艳欲滴。

但曺圭贤可不会只尝到甜头就轻易放过他。

怀里的哥哥是最温香软玉的美人儿，哪怕被队友无端叼一口他都要委屈地掉泪，更何况这次他是要来讨债的。

……

李赫宰自顾自地去掏了冰箱，翻出一瓶差点被冻成冰的烧酒，开始远程对话，“曺圭贤？圭贤啊，你这么早就回来了？”

“哦！” 单独的小房间里传来一声模糊的应答，但毕竟隔着一层门板，李赫宰也没有辨别出来这熟悉的声线中有三分低沉和两分餍足。

李赫宰想着他可能是在房间里写歌没空搭理自己，象征性地问了一句就径自去洗了澡，这才错过了房间里熙熙索索的小动静。

那低声的耳语声任谁听都分明是欢爱后的耳鬓厮磨。

“他开口的瞬间我就感觉到了，哥这里咬得比平时还紧。“

朴正洙连耳朵都红透了。曺圭贤在床上就喜欢dirty talk，他自己平时听“让别人也看看你有多骚”这种话都脸不红心不跳，今天不知道是酒喝多了还是累得，心跳和擂鼓一样：“别总说这种话……你也够了吧！我要起来穿衣服。”

“是哥把赫宰赶回来住的，哥不是知道他今天会回来吗？奇怪了，我明明是坦坦荡荡，哥为什么又搞的像在偷情一样？” 

曺圭贤咬着朴正洙的耳朵讲悄悄话，趴在他身上伸了个懒腰，像一只乖巧的大猫把头埋在天鹅的羽绒里，嗅着朴正洙雪白的颈子，间或突然轻吻他刚才留下的带着轻微牙印的痕迹。

“看来是喜欢有人在旁边看着吧，毕竟刺激多了，要叫他进来吗？”

“呀，我们俩在宿舍里做着突然有人敲门，这样都不紧张的话还是人吗？不知道羞耻两个字怎么写吗？” 

然后朴正洙就看到曺圭贤，比他小五岁的弟弟，咬着拳头，对他露出了难以置信的表情。

“那我应该就不是人了，哥刚才差点榨得我一滴都不剩。”

两具身体重叠在一起紧密结合，就像他们本该如此。半疲软的巨物还插在朴正洙湿软的穴里，连一点轻重难知的动作都会改变阴茎戳刺的角度，带出朴正洙断断续续的轻吟。

带着薄茧的手从光裸的脊背一路顺到没什么肉的臀瓣，心满意足地揉捏起来，那细软的皮肤差点让曺圭贤产生哥哥会不会化在自己手里的错觉。

“但是也只有对我会这么禽兽，”朴正洙把他推开自己翻身坐了起来，“赫宰绝不会这样，我跟他说过前三十年几乎是把自己当女孩在活着，不怪他现在还把我当妈，是我一开始对自己的定位就错了。”

曺圭贤有些意外他们聊到了李赫宰，但他还是让自己努力笑出来，仿佛对李赫宰产生的威胁毫无知觉：“赫宰会给你吃药吗，你们做完之后？”

“又在说胡话。”

朴正洙帮他把汗湿的刘海掀起，露出漂亮的额头和令人目眩神迷的俊朗眉眼，做完后又茫然自己在这段关系里到底在扮演什么角色——照顾弟弟的长兄、见不得光的情人、还是饿狼唾手可得的食物？

从入伍前就逐渐显得被忘却的年龄差，偶尔冒头的平语和执着的肢体接触都在撬动他的原则，如果不是曺圭贤，朴正洙很难想象人类的情感可以如此炙热，如同岩浆。

“嗯……别动，你不会想再来一次吧……“

“想啊，哥躺好……”

灌满精液的后穴不是那么舒服，乱七八糟地涂满下半身的温热液体也在空气中逐渐冰凉，朴正洙不自在地扭了扭腰，想用还缠在弟弟后腰上的腿踢对方一脚，但他现在连稍微抬起一下小腿都累得发抖。

“咔。”

叠在床上的身体并没有因为有人推门进来而分开。宿舍里只有三个人，来人不是李赫宰还有谁呢？

门没有锁，这是曺圭贤自己的房间，平时做直播练钢琴谁也不会来打扰他，偏偏李赫宰洗完澡想起自己还没吃饭，想磨一磨曺圭贤好歹给自己做顿夜宵。

“圭贤，我饿……了。“

被叫到名字的人根本就没想过遮掩，大咧咧地抱着朴正洙磨磨蹭蹭。

咔。门关上。咔哒。

“下次做这种事情记得把门锁好。”

话音刚落，朴正洙正好挣扎着从床单里脱身，脸一转过来就被李赫宰亲了个正着。醋坛子翻倒了个彻底的李赫宰叼住那两片被蹂躏得宛若出血的薄唇，凶狠得像是要把朴正洙整个人拆吃入腹。

熟知哥哥全身敏感点的李赫宰一只手扶着他的后脑勺，一边吻得哥哥快要缺氧，一边放任一只手向下游去，拇指按在全身上下最脆弱的阴核上用着劲以画圈的方式缓慢研磨，很快又让朴正洙发出一声猫叫似的轻吟，全身痉挛地泄在他手里，花穴里面绞得死死的，息肉翕动着喷出一股清泉。

把床单都打湿了一片。

李赫宰也曾欣赏过无数次朴正洙在高潮中的神态，每一次都差点被朴正洙皱着眉头的表情杀死。

圆圆的眼瞳，茫然中却隐约带一点天真的勾引，更可气的是他可能真的对自己的美丽毫无知觉，不仅让少女粉丝着迷，连带着招引来的蜂和蝶可都是男的。

他们早些年玩得特别疯的时候哄着寿星朴正洙拍过一段几乎无限接近色情片的录像，手持DV的镜头前朴正洙裸着上半身，只脖子上系了一条chocker，皮质颈圈用细细的铁链连接着两只手腕，轻轻一动就带起一串哗啦啦地响。

朴正洙就像一只猫一样跪伏在地板上，骨肉匀停的身段弯出完美的弧度，自己还凑到镜头前展颜一笑。其实那时候他的身体里还插了一根仿真橡胶棒外接的猫尾，随着李东海操作震动棒的幅度轻晃着左右摇摆。

后来他们还为了那部带子的归属权打了一架，最终一致决定只在宿舍里播放。

“赫宰，我，我……哼嘤，真的不行了……”

曺圭贤把自己清理干净之后就坐到旁边沙发上去摆弄摄像机，一闪一闪的小绿灯显示它正在录像中，李赫宰收到了信号福至心灵地把朴正洙抱了起来，换到骑乘位，“哥太瘦了，今年的目标改成增重吧？嗯？”

“啊，好深，……” 粗大的性器长驱直入，朴正洙觉得它一路摩擦过的地方都燃起了阵阵火星，直到顶在子宫口才堪堪停了下来，他的双手被反剪在身后，别说打弟弟，连讨一个抱抱一时都做不到，“不行，太粗了，呜呜……”

李赫宰把脸埋在哥哥胸口，叼住一边乳肉，牙齿轻轻咬住乳头，小幅度地磨，朴正洙被上下夹击得理智全无，小声小声地啜泣，眼泪扑簌簌地顺着下巴颏往下滚。

“我今天可以停下，但哥要记住下次叫我，否则我就把你圈起来做到怀孕。”

朴正洙抬起朦胧的泪眼，李赫宰的手指还在翻搅他的舌，只能咬着弟弟的指尖当做回应。

欲望，美丽的欲望。让我回家吧，但愿你们因陶醉而睡去时，我能戴上缠有红缎带的长春藤花冠，遮住我前额的忧伤。*

——————  
*出自 安德烈·纪德 诗选


End file.
